


Dance, Dance

by marcobottsfreckles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcobottsfreckles/pseuds/marcobottsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco run into some friends on a night out, and an impromptu dancing competition steers things in the best (sexiest) possible direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough erejeanmarco in the world so have some porn I guess??

“Marcooo,” said Jean.“Why are you being a responsible driver? Why aren’t you admiring my accessories instead?”

“Safety. Saftety and the law. I know you don’t bother with either of those, but most people do.”

“You’ll check em out when we get there, right?” asked Jean, poking Marco’s arm a few times.

“For sure,” said Marco. He tried not to laugh as he added, “I’ve never seen anyone get this excited over a new pair of earrings, though.”

Jean flung his hands up indignantly. “Dude, we’ve been through this before. They’re called plugs. And these ones happen to be magnificent. They’re pure amythest, and they totally bring out the amber tones in my eyes.” Marco grinned and shook his head, letting the rest of the drive to the dance club pass in silence.

Jean immediately gestured to his ears when he got out of the car, a wide smile on his face. The earrings… okay,plugs he was so happy about were small and inconspicuous, and Marco couldn’t imagine how they could bring out Jean’s eyes from the sides of his head. They were pretty, though, and so was Jean. His long nose and sharp jaw cast harsh shadows in the tungsten parking lot lights, and the plaid flannel tied around his waist emphasized the little curve where his hips flared out wider than one might have expected.

“Those are… those are nice. You look really nice,” breathed Marco. Jean’s smile stretched further and he clapped Marco on the back.

“You too, dude. Ten outta ten, would definitely bang.” Marco forced a short laugh, but he felt his stomach flip. It was hard to gauge how serious that comment was, given their mutual queerness and the occasional, playful smacks on the butt that Marco was perhaps too eager to receive.

The two parted once they got inside, Jean rushing to the dance floor and Marco content to watch from the sidelines for a bit. Perched on a stool by the bar, he felt himself relax. He didn’t feel like dancing, but it was a relief to be in the mixed in with the overzealous girls dancing reggaeton and the animated conversations at the bar. It was the exact opposite of the lab where he worked; quiet, controlled, clinical. An unrelated, but not unexpected perk was Jean’s dancing. He always took a moment to internalize the pulse before his movements brought it to life. Jean described his fluid, seemingly effortless movement as “a way of actualizing sound in a physical space.” Marco wasn’t sure he fully understood, but he didn’t mind – as long as Jean’s cute butt kept moving. A booming voice sounded right next to Marco’s ear and he felt someone sling an arm around his shoulders.

“Hi, Reiner.”

Marco’s big blonde friend cracked a cheesy grin and took too long to remove his arm. The underarmor top that stretched to accommodate his bulk was saturated with sweat, and his breath smelled like appletini. ‘No surprise there,’ Marco thought, and Reiner launched into a story about Sasha and Connie’s latest antics. They claimed to have achieved a telepathic connection, insisting that they could communicate instantaneously in feelings and sounds and symbols, no matter how far apart they were. No surprise there, either. After fifteen minutes of tipsy chattering, Reiner grabbed Marco’s arm.

“Look at that dude! Wait – is that Jeanny boy? It is! Look at him go!”

Turning to the dance floor, Marco saw a small crowd gathering around Jean and cheering for his particularly enthusiastic reaction to the song that had just started. He wound his hips and dragged the tips of his fingers down his face, his neck, his entire torso and ohhhh god, that was hot. He threw his body around like it was nothing, hiked up his top when he started sweating hard, ran one hand backward through his hair so it stood up nearly straight. Marco whined a little in the back of his throat, silently grateful that no one was paying him any attention. Jean had his own little fan club by now, having earned quite a few stares by kicking his leg up gracefully and wrapping his arm around it when it was up by his head, at a ninety degree angle to the floor.

Reiner’s eyes lit up and he grabbed Marco’s arm again, pointing to the edge of the crowd. 

“Hey, it’s Eren! I lost track of him earlier, but I wanna start something fun with him. Here, gimme a hand.” Before Marco knew what was happening, Reiner dragged him across the club and bellowed over the music.

“OI. EREN, KIRSCHTEIN. DANCE BATTLE!” Marco felt an elbow jab his ribs.

“Oh, yeah. Uh… DO IT, GUYS! WE WANNA SEE A DANCE OFF!” When the people around them cheered in agreement, Eren Jaeger scrambled to meet Jean in the middle of the floor. Marco rushed nervously after him. Though Jean and Eren’s rivalry had dissipated naturally with age, they hadn’t been in a competitive situation since high school and Marco didn’t know what to expect. He sighed in relief when Jean gave a bright smile and beckoned Eren closer. Unlike Jean, Eren’s dancing was unpracticed and erratic, almost haphazard. He had something, though - some wildly confident charisma that kept people watching. 

Marco hated to admit it, but he was more interested in Eren’s back muscles shifting and flexing under his shirt than whatever dance moves he was trying to pull off. Eren had always been sort of charming in a scruffy, wiry way, but he’d put on a little lean muscle and cleaned up his outfits lately and Marco couldn’t help thinking he’d look even better without them on. Maybe mowing the lawn shirtless. Flipping pancakes in just an apron. Sprawled out in Marco’s bed wearing nothing but a pair of thigh high stockings and a cocky grin. Okay, okay, that last one wasn’t necessarily appropriate. Definitely appealing, though.

Marco started when he recognized a very specific bass drop. Oh god. Oh no. Partition? Just that morning, in the shower, he’d imagined Jean giving him a lap dance to this song, his eyes heavy lidded as he twisted into Marco’s crotch. It was a daydream he’d gotten off to more than once. The sight in front of him may have been even better. Eren whipped off his shirt to a chorus of screams from the crowd, tossing it to Reiner as he wound an arm around Jean’s waist and tugged him close to his bare chest. He leaned his head down onto Jean’s shoulder and continued to grind on him. 

“Hey there, Jean,” he said. “I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since I accidentally grabbed your ass during that fistfight at graduation. You down?” Jean laughed and Marco felt his cock twitch.

“I can’t say no to a face like that. You got pretty hot last year, Jaeger,” Jean admitted, and Eren dropped a line of kisses down his neck. “Let’s get back to my place. Just leave your shirt with Reiner. I’ll get Marco and we can ditch.”

Jean turned to find Marco closer than he expected. “Oh,” he said. “You’re right there. You heard all that, then. My place. Let’s go.” He grabbed one of Marco’s hands and one of Eren’s and stalked out to the parking lot. Flustered, Marco didn’t say a word. The entire situation was ridiculous.  
“So Marco’s joining us later, right?” Eren asked as they all piled into the car.

“Joining you later? I’m already right here, haha.” Marco’s voice was shrill. He didn’t understand why he was bluffing. This was the sexiest opportunity of his young life, and here he was throwing jokes around and blushing up to his ears.

“I don’t think he’d be into it, sorry Eren,” said Jean. “I flirt with him all the time, and he always laughs it off. Bit of a shame, isn’t it?” He seemed wistful.

Eren eyed Marco carefully from the back seat. “Did I imagine that boner back there? I’m pretty sure you were into watching us dance, at least,” he said.

Marco was silent. He felt his blush intensify.

“Well?” 

“No,” said Marco finally. “You didn’t imagine it. I wanna sleep with you guys, actually.” His voice was squeakier than he would’ve liked, but at least he said it. 

“What the fuck, man,” said Jean. “Really? I’ve been tryna tap that for years! But all Eren has to do is ask once and you’re down? Just like that?” 

Eren smirked and Jean folded his arms across his chest, looking dejectedly out the window. 

“It isn’t like that,” said Marco. “I could never tell if you were serious! I didn’t want to risk our friendship for the sake of sleeping with you.”

Jean didn’t look convinced.

“Honestly,” Marco said, softer this time, “If I told you some of the stuff I’ve fantasized about doing to you, I’m not sure I’d be able to look you in the eye afterward.”

“Sounds awesome. Tell us everything,” Eren said with a grin, and Jean nodded enthusiastically. 

“Um, you’re so beautiful, Jean,” said Marco. “Your stomach is so toned and your collarbones are so delicate and your legs are so long and you’d look so good riding me. I, ah, I just want to dig my fingers into your hips while you roll them down on me. So slow it almost hurts. Oh god, you’re so hot, Jean. I want to touch you so bad.”

Eren kept Marco talking until they reached Jean’s apartment, and his initial shyness was replaced by excitement once he realized he wasn’t so bad at talking dirty. A gentle dominance even began to emerge. In the living room, he paused for a moment to admire Eren and Jean kissing and groping at each other, but quickly dragged them into Jean’s bedroom. 

Marco settled near Jean’s pillow while Eren perched at the end of the bed and pulled Jean down on top of him. Their breathy sighs and the wet smacks of their kisses were getting to Marco, and he watched with delight as Jean shuffled out of his shirt and pants. He glanced up once his clothing was on the floor and extended an arm toward Marco, who shook his head.

“You guys keep on doing that for a while,” he said, slightly dazed. “This is fucking awesome.”

Eren seemed more than happy to put on a show, immediately stripping out of his pants and boxers and trailing open-mouthed kisses down Jean’s neck. He cupped his jaw and shoved his thumb into Jean’s mouth, earning a moan. Delighted, Eren sank his teeth into Jean’s shoulder and raked his other hand down his back. Jean tangled his hand in Eren’s hair and let him leave a few more bite marks before tugging him into a sloppy kiss. They stayed like that for a while, sucking and nipping at each other’s lips while Jean’s free hand wandered from Eren’s shoulders to his ass and back again. Eventually, he pulled away from Eren to look at Marco. 

“Motherfucker doesn’t even have his shirt off,” he muttered, undoing every button he could get his hands on. Marco shrugged his clothes off and grabbed Jean and Eren’s hands. 

“You guys are incredible,” he said. “I can’t believe I get to kiss you.”

Eren chuckled. “Thanks, Marco,” he said, and kissed Marco’s forehead while Jean kissed his freckled cheek. 

Jean kept their fingers locked as he moved to Marco’s mouth, kissing him deeply and warmly. He pushed his tongue between Marco’s lips and wrapped a hand around his erection, pumping it slowly and squeezing gently at the head. Marco moaned into his mouth. Eren was kneeling behind Marco, massaging his shoulders and nuzzling into his hair. He smelled like rosemary and cedar and mint. 

Marco’s back curved into a graceful arc when Jean moved lower and pressed the flat of his tongue against a nipple. Still working Marco’s cock, he felt it swell under his fingers and he rubbed his thumb across the slit a few times, slipping in the precome beaded there. Eren scooted over to sit beside Jean, and the two of them pushed Marco onto his back. 

Jean bent and ran his nose down Marco’s hips and thighs, flicking his tongue out over hot skin. He took one of Marco’s hands and fisted it in his hair, instructing him to pull whenever he felt like it. Eren had one hand tracing the muscles in Marco’s chest and the other palming himself lazily. 

Jean looked up and narrowed his eyes. “I’m ‘bout to get serious,” he said. “Marco Bodt, may I have the honor of putting your dick in my mouth and my fingers in your ass?” 

“No.” The answer surprised him, but he shrugged.

“All right, what d’you want me to do?”

“Pick one,” said Marco with a mischievous grin. “And let Eren have the other. It would be rude not to share.”

“I call dick!” Eren said, and leaned over to lick Marco from base to tip before Jean could protest. Marco sighed and settled deeper into the mattress while Eren swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and pressed his mouth down as far as it could go. 

“F-fuck, Eren. That’s so good.”

Eren moaned in reply and moved his mouth to Marco’s balls. His thighs spread farther apart and Jean, who’d pulled some lube from his bedside table, hovered a hand between his legs. When Marco nodded, he felt a cool, slick finger work its way gently toward his core. He wriggled his hips against the pressure, raising two shaky fingers in a silent plea. Jean obliged, pressing his middle finger in alongside his index finger, and used both to prod hard at Marco’s prostate. With a jerk of his hips, Marco arched off the bed entirely and scrabbled at the sheets with his hands. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hung open, glistening pink tongue just visible as he panted.

“Please,” he managed between breaths, “Please do that again.” 

Jean did as he was told, thrusting his fingers deep, and observed Eren, still lapping eagerly at Marco’s balls. They were covered in spit and bounced, along with a thick, leaking cock, to the rhythm of Marco’s writhing hips. He wouldn’t last much longer – he couldn’t, with Jean pounding him hard and Eren laving a hot, wet tongue all over his sensitive skin. He let the sensations sweep him up, so far gone that his tightening muscles were the only indication Eren had that it was time to wrap his lips around Marco if he wanted to avoid a mess. A few shallow thrusts into Eren’s mouth, and Marco came with a loud moan. 

“Thanks, you guys,” he said after he’d settled down. “That was really nice. Do you want me to do anything for you, or –“

“I’m tryna suck Eren’s dick, to be honest,” said Jean. He looked to Eren. “That cool?”

“Hell yeah,” Eren said, snuggling up to Marco and spread his legs slightly.

Jean looked almost reverently at Eren’s erection before diving into his lap and taking half of it into his mouth. He worked intently, hollowing his cheeks and making sure to wrap his tongue around the head now and then. Eren groaned when Jean took him particularly deep, shoving him into his throat and swallowing. 

“Jesus Christ, Jean. You didn’t tell me you were a fuckin’ grade-A cocksucker. Woulda done this – ahh, shit– woulda done this sooner.”

Instead of responding, Jean sucked lightly and pumped the base of Eren’s cock. Eren pulled Jean up by the hair, not expecting the breathy gasp it elicited. He yanked again, harder, and Jean’s straining cock twitched, dripping precome onto the bed. They continued this way, sucking and pulling with increasing intensity, until Eren hoisted Jean up and on top of him. He took their erections in one hand and looped the opposite arm around Marco’s shoulders. 

“ I’m gonna come, like, riiiiight… rightnowrightnowrightnow,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut as he worked himself through his orgasm. 

The feeling of Eren’s hard length against his, splashing hot cum over his torso, was enough to send Jean over the edge, and he collapsed weakly onto Eren. He tore off a pillowcase and cleaned up as much as he could without leaving the bed, then tossed it to the floor and wedged himself between Eren and Marco. Their body heat was comforting, somehow, and he was almost asleep when Marco spoke.

“So, uh, I don’t know if it’s the right time to ask this or anything, but are any of us dating now?” he said.

“I’m in if you guys are in,” Eren said. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it.”

“Just us,” said Jean, still only half-awake. 

“What do you mean?” asked Marco. 

Jean lifted his head to kiss both their shoulders. “Only the three of us are dating us,” he said. “ ‘M not letting anyone else in.”

“Fine with me,” said Eren, kissing his shoulder in return at the same time Marco said “Of course.” 

The three of them nestled in to the center of the bed, spending the first of many nights together warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Eren feels wildly ooc oops  
> My bad  
> Imma keep this here so my later stuff looks good by comparison l m a o  
> Also: please come join me on my [tumblr!](www.kirschteinjeanbo.tumblr.com)


End file.
